Episode 8470 (8th May 2019)
Plot Victoria explains to Moira that she doesn't usually go to clubs, but Ellis was there and she was hoping they'd get together. All she wanted was her happy ever after. She was having a good night and didn't want it to end, not the way it did anyway. 25th April 2019: Outside the club, Nate and Rhona kiss behind the bins. Amy bins off John and rejoins Victoria, Bernice and Kerry just as the Doorman announces the club is closed. Rhona pushes Nate off her then rushes off. She joins up with Victoria, Amy, Kerry and Bernice then asks if she can get a taxi with them. They agree, but as there's already four of them, Victoria decides to find Robert and get a lift home with him instead. As a drunken Victoria sits on a wall eating a kebab, John approaches her and tries to chat her up. Victoria isn't interested and asks him to go away. When John's friend Lee walks over, John tells him that he and Victoria are going back to hers although Victoria makes it clear that's not going to happen. Lee suggests he and John leave but John refuses so Lee throws his kebab at his friend . Victoria also shoves her kebab in John's face then she and Lee walk off together. Whilst Victoria and Lee eat their replacement kebabs, Lee suggests they could go into Leeds for a drink then leans in to kiss her. Victoria pulls back to avoid the kiss and in the motion of turning her head, she spots Ellis kissing Keira. Lee realises Victoria still has feelings for Ellis so decides to leave her to it. As Lee is about to get into a taxi, Victoria runs over and kisses him then joins him in the taxi. The taxi driver points out the no eating or drinking sign but Lee ignores it which results in the taxi driver dropping he an Victoria off in the middle of nowhere. Lee claims to be creeped out by walking in the darkness so he and Victoria walk together. As they are walking, Victoria and Lee get talking about themselves. Victoria admits the reason she went out tonight was to try to get back with Ellis but then she saw him kissing another girl. When Victoria removes her shoes as they're hurting her, Lee offers her a piggyback and carries her all the way back to Emmerdale. After Victoria and Lee exchange numbers, Lee asks Victoria to invite him into Keepers Cottage. Victoria does. As Victoria makes tea, Lee establishes she lives alone. Victoria mentions she's technically married and tells Lee now's the time to run for the hills if he wants. Lee insists he's not going anywhere then invites Victoria along to watch him play football on Saturday. Victoria wants to call it a night so asks Lee how long his taxi will be. Lee hasn't called one yet so Victoria orders him to do so then she heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Lee follows Victoria upstairs. He closes her bedroom door and tells her he knows they both want this. Victoria tells Lee she wants him to go. Instead, Lee forcibly kisses Victoria. Victoria pushes Lee off her then opens her bedroom door and orders him to get out of her house. An increasingly aggressive Lee slams the door shut and tells Victoria he's not going anywhere, insisting she invited him in for a reason. Victoria begs Lee to go but again he refuses. Victoria tries to escape but Lee grabs her by the hair and throws her onto her bed then climbs on top of her. At Smithy Cottage, a guilt-ridden Rhona heads up to bed. Meanwhile at Tall Trees Cottage, Billy wraps the knife that was used to stab Ellis in his bloody shirt then hides it under the oven. Leyla, Tracy and Priya return to Tug Ghyll in silence. Lee gets redressed and leaves Keepers Cottage. Victoria lays crying on her bed, unable to process what's just happened to her. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie J Robb *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *John - Matt Mainwaring *Bouncer - Robert Stone *Doorman - Karl Stimpson *Keira - Tara Berwin *Taxi Driver - Smug Roberts Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room, front garden, kitchen and Victoria's bedroom *Unknown roads outside Metro 107 nightclub *Metro 107 - Dance floor/bar *Unknown alleyway outside Metro 107 nightclub *Unknown country roads *Unknown woodland *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and hall *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode features flashback scenes first broadcast in Episode 8459 (26th April 2019). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes